Xina
by Godell
Summary: Fic 2 in my Himitsu War series. Rezo decides to make what he calls a Linazokua Mazoku with Lina's human qualities. Xellos readily agrees to the idea, and Lina follows suit. The Linazoku named Xina is born...but Rezo didn't read the fine print...
1. It's ALIVE! ALIIIVE!

Hi! Welcome to Xina, fic #2 in my "Himitsu War" series…would it be a series? Oh, I'll think about that later. Anyway, onward, readers! ONWARD!

Xina

By

Godell

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Slayers, only this fic, Xina, and Zeilia.

Chapter One: It's ALIVE!

Rezo tried to chuckle sinisterly to himself as smoke billowed out of a bubbling cauldron. "At last, I've done it! I've made a new race of Mazoku! AHAHAHAHAH!" he cackled as the smoke cleared. Lina and Xellos stood to one side, clothed in hospital gowns. "Okay, Rezo, where's this new Mazoku?" Lina growled, already forming a fireball in her hands. "Now now, miss Lina, don't be so impatient. I used both you and Xellos' hair in this experiment. If I know you two, or at least Xellos, it'll make a flashy entrance." Rezo said soothingly. Xellos grinned broadly as he remembered how this whole experiment came about.

_**:Flashback:**_

"_**OHOHOHOHO! I, Naga, am the most powerful sorceress in Sairaag! OHOHOHOHO!" Naga laughed, pushing Lina into the mud with her foot. Amelia was trying to free the sorceress, and was arguing with her elder sister at the same time. "Niisan, you really should be a little less arrogant! Are you okay, Lina-san?" Xellos sat beside Zelgadis, fishing in the nearby magic-created pond. Lina leaped up suddenly, and was about to attack Naga when Rezo walked up to the group. "Lina. Xellos. I need to ask you a favor. I need some hairs from your heads for an experiment. You see, I wish to create the next immortal: a new type of Mazoku!" the Red Priest said dramatically. Xellos calmly ripped a strand of hair from his handsome locks, and handed it to Rezo. Lina blinked, and ripped off a strand of her own hair. "Good! Now, if you'll hold onto those, we'll head to my lab." Rezo cheered. **_

_**:End Flashback:**_

"Well, it sure is taking a long time." Lina growled. Xellos suddenly stiffened. "UP THERE, LI-CHAN!" he yelled. The threesome looked up, and saw the new Mazoku.

She had red hair like Lina, but her hair was in Xellos' style. Her amethyst eyes were shining with mischief. She was garbed in a black cape and white tank-top and skirt. In her hand she held a wand-version of Xellos' staff. Lina was happy to see that she was just as flat-chested as herself. Rezo clapped her hands with delight. "Marvelous, marvelous! But what will she be named?" he asked the "parents" of the new being. "Xina." They said together. "Xina Veil Mettalium." The girl in question gave a broad smile.

_A few hours later…_

Xina sat curled up by Xellos' bed, her cape around her like a cloak. Like nearly any newborn, it would take her a while to learn how to speak. However, since she was also part Mazoku, nobody really knew how long it would take. Xellos sat nearby, his arm resting on his "daughter's" shoulder. Physically, she was 13, but mentally…no one knew. Xina opened her eyes and peered imploringly up at the Mazoku. "Y'know, I'll call you a Linazoku, since there's nobody quite like her. Yeah. Linazoku." He muttered. Xina grinned, and placed her hand on his heart. There was an intense look on her face, as if she was searching for something. Confused, she put a hand to her own heart. The Linazoku tapped her foot to the beat of her own heart. One, two, three, four…stop. One, two, three, four…stop. She blinked in confusion. Xellos watched her with pity. "I don't have one. We're different that way." he told her gently. Xina stared at him for a minute, tears beginning to form on her face. "……" A mute sob. "…Xina…" Xellos sighed, and pulled his "daughter" close. "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here…"

_The next day…_

Lina fell out of her bed with a crash. "Nnnnnn…nnnnn…" she groaned. WHY had she drank all that lemonade in one go last night? Sure, it'd been a dare by Naga, but she had gone through 12 more bottles more than what that bimbo had requested. The sorceress had bounced off the walls, and Xellos had to use the Sleeping spell to get her to shut up. As Lina crawled through the doorway, she remembered that Xellos had also drank a ton of lemonade. "Heh heh heh…" she chuckled, and dragged herself down the stairs to the Mazoku's room. Suddenly, just as Lina turned the corner to her friend's room…the door opened, and, unfortunately, she was on the wrong side of it…

**THWACK!**

Lina was now encrusted into the wall, muttering "I hate Mondays, I hate Mondays…" under her breath. Xellos and Xina (now nicknamed "X") cheerfully skipped out of the room, not at all fazed by their 26-pitcher lemonade aftermath. Xina did look a bit green, but besides that, she looked fine. "HEY!" the sorceress shouted as she distangled herself from the wall. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT! YOU TWO DRANK MORE THAN I DID!" Xellos glanced at Xina. "Well, X, tell her." The Linazoku cocked her head to one side, put her index finger to her mouth, winked, and said, in a voice almost exactly like Lina's:

"Sore wa…Hi-mit-su De-suuuuu!" she chirped in a sing-song voice.

Lina gasped. "Wh-wh-wh…!" she stuttered. Xellos grinned. "Well, it seems that lemonade can loosen anyone's tongue after awhile. Particularly if it's the Mazoku brand." he chuckled. Xina giggled. "Yup!" she said, and ran around in circles. "I can talk, talk, talk! YAAAAY!"

_In another corner of Greywords Mansion…_

"You know, we should play Spin the Bottle at some point." Amelia said as she lounged in a loveseat. "OHOHOHOHOHO! Yes, we should! I'll make sure to get you, Zel!" Naga boomed from her position on top of Zelgadis' head. "I'm getting tired of having you on my head, Naga. It's getting uncomfortable." The Chimera called up to the elder Princess of Sailuun. Naga jumped off, remarking "Your head is like wire! So bendy…" Zelgadis grumbled "Well if you want this body, it's all yours." Suddenly, Xellos, Xina (holding Lina) and Lina teleported in front of the them. "Hi guys!" Xina said with a grin. "She can talk, now? That's great!" Amelia cheered. Naga snorted, and walked away. "Oh, who cares about her, anyway. Congrats." Zelgadis said with a grin. Xina smiled. "Don't bother to introduce yourselves. I know you all already from Mommy and Dad's memory banks." she informed the threesome, and latched onto Xellos. "RIGHT, Mommy?" the Linazoku purred.

The whole room erupted into chaos.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my sides! Xellos as 'Mommy'!" Zelgadis roared. Amelia giggled violently, and fell out of the loveseat. Naga, meanwhile, was in her element. "OHOHOHOHOHOHO! I KNOW WHY XELLOS IS 'MOMMY'! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! LINA'S A FLAT-CHEST! OHOHOHOHO!" she boomed. Suddenly, Xina stood up, and walked towards Naga, fire burning in her eyes.

"Turn around, Naga. Nice and slow, now…" Xina and Lina said together as their target, Naga, began pleading "Oh, no, L-Lina, I was just joking…AAAH!" Xellos, meanwhile, watched the show with a serene (and slightly senile) look on his face. "FIRE…BALL!" the sorceress and Linazoku shouted as one, and flung the ball of flame straight at Naga's unprotected feet. "Oww!" she yelled, jumping about a foot into the air. Xina grinned again. "NOW you'll probably respect my decision more, hm?" she chirped. Naga wimpered. Blinking, Xina lightly grasped the princess' feet and said "Here, I'll heal you. Just promise that you won't laugh about what I call my parents anymore." Naga nodded, and slowly, the pain on her feet subsided. Standing again, Xina walked towards Xellos and Lina with a tiny smile. "Is it okay if I help out in the kitchens today, Mommy?" she asked Xellos. "Yes. C'mon, I'll race you two." the Mazoku said with a smile. As the "family" charged off to the kitchens, Rezo watched them from his lab with growing joy. "Yes, yes, yes! She is perfect!" he cried.

_That night…_

Xina stared hard at the wall before her, trying hard not to think about what the wall reminded her of. "Home." she muttered. "Home at Wolfpack Island." Leaping up, the Linazoku created a telepathic message to send to Xellos, and flitted away to her destination. Her "Mommy's" home. Even though she had never been there, her mind told her that she had to go there. She had a mission to fulfill.

**Sorry it's so short! R&R! Reviewers will receive Amelia's loveseat! (grin)**


	2. A New Home? Mazoku Lords CAN be Lenient!

;) Alrighty! It is now Chapter 2! Sorry if the last one was so short. I'll make this one longer. Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 2: The Search is On!

Xina trudged across the worn dirt road, blinking back sleep. She didn't even know why she was going to Wolfpack Island, only that it was in her "blood" to. After all, all Mazoku have, at some point, to return to their master. Since the Linazoku only had memories to go by, she was simply following her "Mommy's" footsteps. "So tired…" she sighed, and flopped onto the ground. Xina lay there for an hour or so, under the hot sun, and then continued on her way…

_Meanwhile, at the Greywords Mansion…_

"Hey, Xel, have you seen Xina anywhere?" Lina asked Xellos as he ambled out of his room. "No, I haven't. Check the kitchens." The Mazoku replied worriedly. He had a sinking feeling that his Mazoku genes were the cause of Xina's sudden dissapearance. Zelgadis jogged towards Xellos, his face paler than usual, even with his Chimera form. "I can't find her either. I even looked in the schoolroom. I think she's gone missing." he muttered to his friend. "Don't worry. I'll find her." the Mazoku replied bravely. Xellos then felt something mentally scratching at him. "Hmmm." he mused as he rubbed his forehead continuously. "Maybe…" Xellos suddenly closed his eyes, and began to dig through his own mind. (After all, he's a Mazoku, remember? He can do this sort of stuff). As he mentally went through all the places he had been, he began to think THIS search was hopeless…until he found the telepathic message left by Xina. "Well, now…I didn't think she was capable of doing this yet…" Xellos thought to himself. The message then began, right on cue:

_Dear Mommy & Dad,_

_I am heading to Wolfpack Island. There's some questions I want answering._

_/\/\ Bye now! _

_Xina _

The Mazoku stared in shock. "She's smart…probably got that from Li-chan…" he thought. Memorizing the message, Xellos retreated back into the material world, and ran off to find Lina. "LI-CHAN! LI-CHAN! I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" he yelled, grinning like a maniac.

_A little while later, in Rezo's Lab…_

"That…IDIOT!" Lina roared as she banged her fist on the marble experiment table. "Doesn't she know just how far off Wolfpack Island IS! It's like 1200 miles away!" she screamed. Xellos sat calmly sipping his tea. "She'll know her way back. Don't forget, I've lived here for 7 years and two months now." he quietly interjected. "Oh. Well, we still have to find her!" the sorceress hissed. Rezo headed over to the "parents" of Xina, holding a bunch of papers. "I suppose I've figured it out. The reason Xina went to Wolfpack Island is because—she wanted a true heart." the Red Priest declared. Xellos nodded. "That's one reason. She was very upset a few days ago. She felt where my heart should be, and felt where hers is. She's only got half of one." he sighed. Lina cocked an eyebrow. "Well, that half came from me, right?" she asked. Xellos nodded again. "Yes, that's true. Also, I think there's another problem. I thought about it for awhile, and realized that Xina has both of our memories. That means that she also has the memories of your being a slave, Lina. So, more than likely she wishes to either have those memories erased, or to at least have them banished to the back of her mind. My master knows a bit about that sort of thing." he explained. Lina blinked. "She can…erase memories? REALLY!" she gasped. "Well, only if they're minor ones. The memories you have are…powerful. And, since they were passed down to Xina…" the Mazoku left the sentence hang for a moment. There was a terrifying silence. Then…

"Let's leave her be for a little while. It could be interesting." Lina said with a smirk. Xellos grinned. "Yes, I agree. After all, if she gets into trouble, I could always teleport her back here." As the sorceress left the room, Xellos turned back to Rezo. "I wish it were that easy. Those memories…the ones that I saw…would drive any normal human mad…" he told the Priest. Falling onto his knees, the Mazoku prayed to the Lord of Nightmares with all his might. _I have some puerile memories myself. Let's just hope those weren't passed down as well…_

_Meanwhile…_

Xina thrashed about in her sleep, startling several passersby. She had dragged herself to a nearby tree to rest from the sun, but it wasn't helping much. The Linazoku woke in a cold sweat. She knew by instinct that she had just witnessed yet another memory. This time it was one of Xellos' memories…

_**:Memory/Flashback:**_

"_**Xellos…Xellos…hurry, he's coming!" a female voice cried. There was blood everywhere. A small voice cried out "Mommy!" and something broke. Wolves were writhing on the ground in pain…there were gold balls everywhere. People were stepping on them, crying out in pain, and falling to the ground, their faces pale. There was a boy, then—a boy with golden eyes and long, black hair. "Come to Uncle Phibrizzo, now. Come on." the boy cooed. There was a strange aura around him…more powerful then anyone's yet… "NOOOOOOOOO!" The small voice again. This time, there was a bright light—brighter than any Light spell. "Xellos, RUN!" came the female voice again. There was a door on the left…small footsteps ran toward the door, dropping a small toy wolf in the process…**_

_**:End Memory/Flashback:**_

"My gosh…I've got to get moving!" Xina muttered to herself, and teleported at top speed to Wolfpack Island.

'

_Seconds later…_

Beastmaster Xellas Mettalium yawned and stretched. "Um, Dynast, it's morning…" she said with a flush. Dynast Grashoriuo, Lord of the North, was curled up on the floor in one of Beastmaster's pink bathrobes. "Nyaaaaawn. Wh' day izzit?" the elder Mazoku (by a year) yawned. "It's Friday. You came to visit on WEDNESDAY." Xellas groaned. Dynast grinned up at his sister/girlfriend (don't ask me how this works out, but apparently they COULD date each other if they wanted to). "Yeah, soo?" he chuckled. Before Xellos' "mother" could say anything more, Xina teleported on top of Dynast's head.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Xellas cracked up, rolling around on the wolf-pelt bed. Dynast latched his legs onto Xina's, and made her tumble onto the floor with him on top. "……Hi." the Linazoku chirped. "AAAAH! XELLAS LOOK!" The Lord of North screamed. Xellas stared down at Xina…and grinned. "Ah-HA! A experiment-created new type of Mazoku, eh? Cool!" she cheered. Xina smiled. "P-pleased to meet you, Grandm—I mean Lord Beastmaster." the Linazoku bowed politely, or tried to from her position on the floor. "Awww, you don't have to call me Lord Beastmaster, even if you do have Xellos' memories. Just call me Xellas-sama. Anyway…you want some of those memories removed, right?" Xellas said with a warm smile. Xina grinned broadly. "Oh, YES! That would be the best thing in the world!" she chirped. Dynast blinked. _Okay just WHAT is goin' ON here! _he thought in confusion. Suddenly, Beastmaster led the Linazoku to a small room lined with ivory wolves. "I can't ERASE the memories, but I can make it so that they don't enter your head as much." came Xellas' voice from the room. "Okay." said Xina. There was a blinding flash of light, and Dynast shielded his eyes with his arm, wondering what would happen next…

_Meanwhile…_

Lina and Xellos paced the front door of Beastmaster's cave-like castle, wondering why she hadn't opened up yet. "We've knocked seventeen times, Xel! Maybe she's sleeping." The sorceress grumbled. "Don't worry about it. Mother always answers the door. Just wait—please." Xellos replied gently. Suddenly, the door swung open, to reveal…Dynast. "Oh, hi, Xellos. Your mother's inside with your 'daughter'. How are you?" Dynast cheerfully replied. "UNK DYNAST!" Xellos shouted with joy, and hugged the Lord of the North fondly. Lina watched all this with interest. "Hey, Xel, shouldn't your uncle invite us in, or what?" she asked. Dynast blinked, shrugged, and said "Whatever. C'mon in, I'll try an' find some food for you two." Xellos and Lina grinned, and walked into the castle with pride and (for Lina) awe.

The place had wine-colored carpets, wolf statues, and chandeliers dangling up above. In nearly every room, there was either a cushion or a bed, except for the dining room. Xellos desperately wanted to show Lina his room, but he knew that had to wait until his next trip home. As the trio entered into Xellas' throne room, they greeted a sight that would shock even the most hardy soul.

Xina dashed about from room to room, carrying cordial and wine, and some fine meat as well. She also carried papers too. "Oh, hi Mommy! Hi Dad!" she chirped, placing the food and documents on a table nearby. Beastmaster, like almost always, was hidden in shadow. She didn't want Lina to see her just yet. "Hi Xina." the sorceress waved. Xellos grinned at the Linazoku. "Carrying papers, hm? Once upon a time, that was my job." he told her. Xina smirked. "I know. Your memories have more uses than I thought. Xellas-sama has pushed several of the more gory memories you two have out of my mind, where they'll only appear once in a while. Anyway, Xellas-sama also wanted me to tell you that she has invited me to stay on Wolfpack Island, and help her care for her wolves and such. I also have new clothes." she informed her "parents" as she pointed to her white kimono with gold bracelets dangling from her wrists. "Well…alright. So long as you telepathically write to us every day." Lina and Xellos said together. Xina grinned, shouted "YIPPEE!" and ran to Xellas happily, shouting "DID YOU HEAR THAT, XELLAS-SAMA! I OFFICIALLY LIVE HERE NOW!" Beastmaster gave her a lazy thumbs-up. Dynast sighed. "Does this mean that whenever I come here, this kid's gonna disrupt our…er, private talk?" he whined. Xellas grinned from the shadows. "Well, duh." she laughed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" the great Lord of the North screamed in horror. "Bwahahahahaha!" Beatmaster cackled. Xellos and Lina bowed their heads politely, and walked firmly out the door.

_Later…_

"Sooo, do you think Xina will really make a new breed of Mazoku?" Lina asked Xellos as they hung by their toes on a home-made swing. "Well, I have no idea, really. All that I know is, if she's around Mazoku, she's bound to." the Mazoku replied as he felt the "blood" running to his head. "What do you mean?" the sorceress asked again. "What I mean is, she's part human AND part Mazoku. Friend and food all at once. I suppose that's one reason my mother even let Xina stay. She's a crafty, one, my Mom. Anyway, at least now I don't have to hear myself being called 'Mommy' anymore." Xellos informed, flopping out of the swing. Lina followed suit. "Wellll, believe me, I didn't like being called 'Dad' either." she told him, massaging her chest absentmindedly. "Well, at least you LOOK the part!" the Mazoku teased. "Wh—wh—why you LITTLE—RAAAR!" Lina screamed, and began to chase after Xellos, watching him teleport from tree to tree, laughing wildly.

Zelgadis and his mother, Zeilia, sat in the garden, listening to Lina's cries of rage and Xellos' cheery laughter. "Well, as far as things go, everything seems back to normal." he commented. Zeilia smiled wryly. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Duck!" she cried, as a fireball came out of nowhere and burnt a nearby robin—and rosebush—to a crisp. "NOOOOOO! THAT WAS MY PRIZE ROSEBUSH!" Amelia wailed. Lina peeped over the edge of the garden wall. "Hey, guys, what was that scream? It—AIIIEEE!" she screamed in panic, as Amelia came barreling towards her. Zelgadis and Zeilia restrained her, while the itchy-magic-fingered-sorceress known as Lina charged after Xellos like she was on fire. "Run, Xellos, RUN! It's AMELIA!" she screamed. Xellos grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and teleported himself and her to the tallest tree nearby. "With any luck, her levitation skills haven't improved—oh, _hell._" the Mazoku gasped. Amelia, second crown Princess of Sailuune, was rocketing upwards with the speed of a falcon.

Zelgadis grinned up at his mother. "Sorry, Mom, but my fingers slipped. I planted that bush with Amelia when she first arrived here." he said with a dry chuckle. Zeilia sighed. "Well, go and avenge your flowers if you want; I'll prepare any healing spells." she muttered.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Xellas-sama, should I send Mommy and Dad a telepathic message now?" Xina asked as she placed the last pile of papers on Beastmaster's desk. "Well, I don't know. They seem to be…a bit busy now." Xellas replied smoothly as she looked out the window. "What sort of 'busy' do you mean?" the Linazoku asked again. "Well…they're up in a tree somewhere, watching the progress of a deranged animal. I think." Xellas informed her assistant, who gasped with shock. "REALLY! Then I must help them!" the Linazoku bravely yelled, and made a mad dash at the window. "Heeere a come to save the daaaay!" she sang. Beastmaster pulled her back inside and told her with a smirk "I think they've got it allll under control."

_Back with Xellos and Lina…_

"AAAAAAAAUGH! WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY! JUST LET US LIVE!" Xellos and Lina yelled as Amelia appeared over the top of the tree. Amelia grinned evilly. "Okay…but you have to help us with the garden for a month!" she informed them. "Anything!" they cried again. Zelgadis appeared beside the trio. "Alright, lets get going! Forward, fly!" he yelled. Mazoku, Chimera, and human levitated down to the ground, where shovels were passed out, and work begun.

THE END!

**So…this fic is done! But there'll be many, many more to come. R&R! A Wolf plushie to reviewers! **


End file.
